


Open Road

by NeoVenus22



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Leap for Prompts 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS missed him, Jack can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 3x11, 'Utopia'

The TARDIS missed him, Jack can tell. It hums around him, it throbs. (The Doctor would roll his eyes and tell Jack not to be so sexual about everything, but Jack's not the one with the throbbing blue box.)

Jack missed her too, though. He runs his hands over the console when the Doctor's not looking. Once or twice when he is, as well, though it's actually sort of accidental. Jack's got no problems with voyeurism, really, except he didn't expect to catch the Doctor watching. He's not _exactly_ embarrassed getting caught being emotional about the TARDIS, but it feels like an invasion of privacy. His or the Doctor's, he's not sure whose.

He's had a taste of the stagnant life. (More than a taste, really, more like decades, on and off, immobility bitter and dry on his tongue.) And it's strange that being here, back in the TARDIS, which is smaller than the Hub (not that size matters), somehow seems much more free.

It's stranger still that now that he's so free, now that he has the ability to go absolutely anywhere... suddenly he finds himself not wanting to go anywhere.

The interior lights of the TARDIS dim around him, homey and inviting, and Jack thinks he's not the only one who wants him to stay.


End file.
